Pride on the Streets
by Sakurali13
Summary: Cardcaptor Sakura Teen Titans FATF:Tokyo Drift crossover! pretty much the CCS gang are the so called 'Wolfs', the most famous street racing gang in Tokyo, Japan. Then the 'Titans' from Honk Kong, China come to cause some trouble. all explained in ch.1! R
1. The meeting

wuzz up? im back with an other story (which might take me forever to make since im writting without a point) pretty much im writting things as they come to mind. so yeah. well pretty much it is a CCS/ Teen Titans/Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift crossover (the reason i have FATF:Tokyo Drift is because of the cars and some of the race scenes I will not be using any characters from there ) and i will warn you now...MOST OF THE CHARACTERS WONT ACT AS THEMSELVES...meaning that they will be some OOC in there. Also NONE of them have any type of powers, they all are just regular teens. I will aslo try to update every saturday or sunday

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS, TT, NOR FATF:TOKYO DRIFT THERE FOR DONT SUE ME...THE STORY IS ONLY MINE...AND RAY ALONG WITH ANY OTHER MADE UP CHARACTERS. **( I also only put disclaimers in the first chapters )

_**Pride on the streets**_

**_1_**

Bodies flashed here and there as the blasting techno music played and regular teens passed the night away dancing. Somewhere in the croud two bodies danced the hell out of eachother. Her auburn locks brushed against his face as his hands took in all she had to give. Rubbing her hips against his crotch only making the night more exciting. Amber eyes taking in the sight. The couple moved rymithicly to the music. It was for them this a way to get away from their problems, a way of relaxation.

They both belonged to the most famous street racing gang from Tokyo, Japan and having to keep the reputation was the most important thing to any racer. Known as the 'Wolfs' by their leader, the team consisted of only six people. Seeming like only a small ammount of members for such a popular street racing team, they could smoke anybody.

A raven haired girl with amethist eyes appraoched the dancing couple in such a hurry.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Making her auburn hair turn Sakura looked at her friend in worry as Syaoran just stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Whats wrong Tomoyo?" "We...have...trouble..." Tomoyo was panting real hard after all the running she did to find her friends. "Breathe Tomoyo...tell us what happened!?" Syaoran got alarmed after hearing the word trouble comming from a very unusal alarmed Tomoyo.

"Their is an other street racing gang outside the club and Eriol and Ray are in fights with two of their members!"

"FUCK!" Syaoran ran towards the club exit with Sakura and Tomoyo following right behind him.

The parking lot was full of cars from teens and other people who had come to have fun. Sakura spoted their cars, "There!", she said as she pointed at their cars sourrounded by an other set of cars well unknown to them. They ran and as they got there they noticed that Eriol had a blonde guy by the shirt and that Ray was getting his ass kicked by a well built African American. Aparently Meilin, one of the 'Wolfs' members with radiant red eyes and pitch black hair, had bearly started to get in a fight with a blonde girl from the other team. They where about to go at it when Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed Meilin by each arm and backed her off.

"Shes not worth it Meilin!" Sakura told her.

"What the Fuck is going on here!?" Yelled Syaoran as everybody stoppted what they where doing. Further away you could see three more shadows, one of them walking slowly towards Syaoran. By this point Syaoran had already told the 'Wolfs' to back off until told so, so his gang stood behind him. The shadow kept walking until iluminated by a light post. He had pitch dark hair spiked up and sky blue eyes.

"My name is Richard Grayson, im the leader of the 'Titans', only the best street racing gang in Honk-Kong, China... it seems you guys race too" Richard said as he looked around to check out the other cars. Before he could say anything else Syaoran butted in.

"Why the Fuck did you start a fight? What do you want?" He glared at Richard.

"Well because we only politly asked your two members there, four eyes and flames, to tell us where the so famous 'Wolfs' where located." Ricahrd said with a smirk as he pointed to a navy blue haired guy with glasses and dark midnight blue eyes, Eriol, and a red eyed guy with black and red spiked hair, Ray.

"WE ARE THE 'WOLFS'!" Ray spat.

Richard let out a small chuckle and smirked once more. "Well then let me not be rude...let us introduce ourselves" Out from behind him his gang walked foward and stood by his side.

"Victor Stone" It was the African American who had been kicking Ray's ass before. He had dark brown eyes and was bald, not to mention he was really big from being so well built and taller then the others.

"Kori Anders" She had a beautiful slender body. She didnt seem athletic but you could see that she took care of herlsef. With green eyes and waist long red hair, she smiled.

"Tara Markov" The blonde Meilin was about to get in a fight with said. Her golden blonde mid-back long locks shining under the light and her water blue eyes sparkling with glow.

"Rachel Roth" She seemed dark, cold hearted. She didnt smile and only had a grim smirk on her pale face. Her short black purplish hair made her skin look so white and her eyes only reflected purple darkness.

"Garfield Logan" The blone spiky haired dude who almost had his ass kicked by Eriol said, he also had the most amazing shade of emerald green eyes.

All the 'Titans' members wearing goth attires, just like the 'Wolfs'.

There was silence for a while after their introductions. The 'Wolfs' only stared at the 'Titans' and vice-versa. After a good while Syaoran spoke up.

"Syaoran Li, leader of the 'Wolfs', only the best street racing gang in whole Tokyo, Japan." He retorted mocking Richards way of tone when he said this. "This is my gang", and just like the 'Titans' had done so, the 'Wolfs' stood next to their leader.

"Eriol Hiragisawa" "Tomoyo Daidouji" "Sakura Kinomoto" "Meilin Li" "Ray Amakura" They said one after the other.

Syaoran didnt want to make things longer then they where so he walked up to Richard and said. "We dont want to fight you guys so would you just back the hell off"

"It seems we are not welcomed here Richard" Kori said in a gentle yet sarcastic voice. "Yeah seems that they are too scared to race us" Victor said nodding with Kori.

"Maybe they are just pretending to be the famous 'Wolfs'" Tara kept at it. Rachel and Richard, being the two main 'Titans' leaders only smirked.

"Its not like that! We just dont want a lot of problems! so get the fuck out of our faces and go back to your fucking precous Honk-Kong, China!" Meilin retorted.

"Well what a rude bunch of fuckers these are" Garfield stated with a little chukle. And that was the last straw, Ray charged at Garfield and seeing this made a chain reaction of Eriol against Victor, Meilin against Tara, Tomoyo against Kori, and Sakura against Rachel.

Both team leaders amused at this. Richard was going to let it go but noticed that Tomoyo was actually getting some good hits in Kori, and he wasnt going to let Kori get more harmed. Syaoran noticed the same for Rachel had Sakura in a deadly grip around her neck, some bitch wasnt about to kill his girlfriend. So they interfiered.

"STOP!" Both leaders yelled at the same time. "We will decide this over a race!" Syaoran spat at Richards face. "Fine!" Richard said in gritted teeth. "You and me NOW!" continued Richard as he pointed at Syaoran. "Allright fucker!"

"WAIT! I want to race..." Sakura got infront of Syaoran and looked Richard straight in the eyes. "Woah Woah...look beautiful..." said Richard as he neared Sakura and stroked her cheek. Rachel noticed Kori tense up. "...I dont race girls...they are...what do you call it?...oh yeah...'WEAK' at racing..." Syaoran growled and was about to punch the lights out of him when Richard backed away and said, "but then again...you can race one of my girls"

Sakura only glared at him and nodded. Rachel saw this as an opportunity to test this rival of hers and volunteered. "I'll do it...unless little cherry blossom is afraid..." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

HOLLY SMOKES! This is probably the best story ive ever done before! bwuahahaha! well fellow readers , i know im not the best writtier out there but it would inspire me if you reviewd...and well just to explain that i didnt descirbe the 'Wolfs' like I did with the 'Titans' because i had already done so through out the chapter . AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!?!?!? I HAVE BOTH OF MY VERY BEST FAVORITE CHARACTERS EVER RACING AGAINST EACHOTHER AND I DONT KNOW WHO IM GONNA MAKE WIN! NOOO! lol well if you want Sakura Kinomoto to win then put your vote in the review, and same goes for Raven Rachel Roth, if you want her to win then put your vote on a review!...see you guys till next weekend! 


	2. The Race

Ok i guess that if your reviwed last time then thanks a lot! the reason I didnt mention "Oh thanxs for the reviews" is because im writting this when i havent even posted the story up yet so i expect to have no reviews...duh! haha well still thanxs! on with this! 

**_Pride on the streets_**

**_2_**

The engines roared and flashy lights of cars could be seen everywhere. The 'Wolfs' had led the 'Titans' to where the race would take place. As always, the 'Wolfs' being so popular, they called up all their fellow racers and had them block the streets so no traffic would interfere. As soon as everyone saw Syaoran and his crew ride up with Richard and his people, every racer started to holler out things.

"YO! who the hell are those!?" some guy said.

"They look like damn noobies!" some other guy answered out of nowhere. That small comment set a few people smirking. The crowd roared with more.

"Allright, Dominik!" Dominik was one of Syaorans friend, he was like a brother to him and he always kept track of his races not to mention that he also fixed up their cars, that way the 'Wolfs' could just enjoy a nice race with no worry. "Put this one in the record and send someone to spray paint a damn starting line on the street." Syaoran commanded the long black haired boy. After a few minutes of getting adjusted the scene was ready.

Sakura and Rachel took their places, the engines purring like kittens. Syaoran leaned in and quickly kissed Sakura on the lips. "I love you ok baby?" Sakura nodded and quickly kissed him too, "I know you do, I love you too" Syaoran smiled one of his true rare smiles and gave her a thumbs up "you can do it" and with that he retreated.

Rachel had been watching the whole time and then she started to think of herself, why she was always so alone. Yes, she had the 'Titans' but they where just friends. She sometimes wished for more from someone. She looked to her other side to find the 'Titans' looking straight at her, Kori jumping with a cheer. She looked at a particular face. It belonged to a blonde boy and- in her opinion- beautiful emerald eyes. Garfield noticed that Rachel had been starring at him for a while so he sent her a quick wave followed by a thumbs up. She imediatly looked foward and blushed a little.

"Dude did Rachel just blush?" Garfield asked Victor really suprised.

"GOSH...I wonder why" Victor said with huge sarcasm and a smirk on his lips. Garfield only shruged.

"ALLRIGHT! RACE ABOUT TO START!" Dominik's deep loud voice could be heard. Meilin and Tara took places infront of both cars and raised their arms in the air.

Sakura's car was a baby shade of pink with cherry blossom petals here and there. Making it look like if she had driven through falling petals of cherry blossoms. She had dark pink tinted windows and shiny silver spining rims, toped off with a baby pink flashing neon light.

Rachels car was a bit on the oppisite. It was a dark pitch color of gothic purple. At the front there was a black shadow of a Raven bird wich seemed to be flying towards the back of the car. She had dark purple tinted windows and shiny silver star shaped rims. (you know the star with the circle around it, supposedly 'satanic' sign, i dont believe in that though) Then flashing gothik purple neon light. (the way i picture them are pretty kool, im just not really good a describing stuff)

Meilin and Tara waved their arms in a circular motion signaling that the race was to comence, Sakura and Rachel roaring the engines louder. They looked at eachother and smiled then they looked foward again. Both girls in front of the cars brought down their arms and along with that their bodies in a crouching position and looked down. Their hair being blown back by both speeding cars passing by.

Rachel was in the lead. Dominik had put one of his friends in charge to record the race through the air on a helicopter. Everyone there could now see the race through their cell phones or any internet related device they had on them.

Sakura started to catch up by adding a little NOS . Rachel noticed and she added a little NOS herlsef. Rachel was going about 205 mph and sakura was going at about 203 mph so they where really close to eachother.

back at the starting line

"Fuck yeah! Rachel is in the lead!" said Garfield rather happy. Syaoran didnt know what really was wrong with Sakura , she usually pawns anyone. He started to wonder that maybe these punks from Honk-Kong where better then he thought. He looked at their leader, he seemed calm. Syaoran looked back at his lap top in wich he watched the race. The screen showed now both girls right next to eachother heading for a really sharp turn.

back at the race

Sakura was eather forced to slow down or speed up for she bearly had enough space to turn. In the other hand, Rachel could easily turn. As Sakura decided to slow down to turn her lap top started to beep loudly. She used the lap top to help her out with the car status.

"What the fuck!?" Sakura paniced as she saw in the screen of her lap top read 'WARNING: NO BRAKES DETECTED'. Her face went pale and all she did was stuck her hand out her window and make a signal towards the camera up high. To the 'Wolfs' and their fellow racers, that sign ment that eather there was something wrong with the car or the race and it had to be stopped.

Sakura and Rachel neared the sharp turn. Rachel had decided to speed up and turned. Sakura prayed for her safety and did a really nasty drift turn. Without enough time and space for the turn Sakura hit the wall. The right front side of her car hit first then with the impact the rest right side of the car slammed hard. Sakura hit her head hard on the steering wheel, knocking her out for a second.

As soon as Rachel heard the racket, she turned for a split second to check out what happened. All she could see was her competitors totaled car with a bit of smoke coming out the sides of the hood. She had decided to stop but it was too late before she noticed the passing truck before her and she crashed right into it. Knocking Rachel out aswell.

starting line

"Holly Shit!" Syoran was furious. From Dominik's radio you could hear the voice of a man.

"Yo! Dominik! Sakura's brakes couldnt work! Shes knocked out really bad! The other girl is in really bad danger her car is gonna get cought on fire! Im going down there as fast as I can man!" Everyone around froze at the news, they had seen it anywas. Then Richard breaked the silence.

"Bitch! look what you've done to one of my team members! You said there was no traffic!" He said as he punched Syaoran hard on the face. Syaoran fell back hard as he snapped out of it. He was angry, he wanted to kick Richard's ass, but he had better things to do.

"Fucker! I dont have time for this! We gotta go check on them bitch!" Syaoran said as he stood up and ran past Richard towards his car. He hoped in and started the engine. Everyone else followed suit and got in their cars. Syaoran and Richard on the lead until a green car passed them at full speed, Garfield's Car.

crash scene

Sakura could hear a helicopter nearby. It smelled really bad, like burnt. She suddenly realised where she was and unbuckled herself. She could see her carr totaled really bad and Rachel's car further down with small flames coming out the hood.

"Rachel!" She sprinted as fast as she could towards Rachel's car. She was scared, paniced that Rachel would die. She had bearly met Rachel and wasn't really fond to her, but she didnt want to witness her first death in her life now.

The front of the car was totally crushed and by the force it had crushed the doors making them unable to open. Sakura was starting to go in shock. She didnt know what to do since she could'nt open the door and there where flames coming from the car. The car could explode any minute. She broke the window with her elbow and started to unfaste Rachel seat belt. She got to do that succesfully. Just as she tried to open the door from the inside Rachel woke up.

"What in the hell?..." Rachel saw Sakura really paniced and what had happened to her car and moments later also realised what was going on. She looked to her front to see a white pick up truck in front of her car and her hood on flames.

"Shit!" She started to push her door violently but it wouldnt give in. "Throught the window!" She heard Sakura as she saw her hand. "Ill help you!" Without a second to waste she took Sakura's hands and started to push herself through the window. Sakura stumbled back and Rachel got out, forcing Sakura to fall hard on her back and Rachel got dragged down with her.

"Common!" A male voice was heard right away, it was the boy that had been recording the race. He helped Rachel up to her feet then Sakura and helped both get away from the cars as soon as possible.

back to Syaoran

He didnt know what was going on, he just hoped they where fine. As soon as Garfield's green car neared the sharp turn where everything happened, he could see the helicopter and both car's in flames along with the pick up truck. Garfield stopped and got out of the car as soon as possible. He was scared for the life of Rachel, really scared. Just as soon as he started to run towards the scene Rachel's car exploded sending a chain reaction towards the pick up truck.

"Rachel!" Garfield screamed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran and the other had gotten there a few second later. Syaoran was now also running towards the fire."Hey over here!" they heard the boy's voice yell out from where the helicopter was. Apparently he had gotten Rachel and Sakura out safely in time.

"Sakura! Im so happy your ok!" Tomoyo and Meilin ran and hugged their best friend. Kori had also done the same for Rachel.

"Friend Rachel you are bleeding!" Kori told her as she hugged her. "Its ok, it doesnt hurt". Rachel then could see Richard and Victor approacing her "Are you ok?" asked Richard. "Im fine"

Ray and Eriol had also gotten to Sakura and asked her many stuff of what happened. She only said , "we'll talk later"

"Sakura, baby, are you ok?" Syaoran said as he ran towards her and hugged her as tight as he could. "Im ok Syao" She gave Syaoran a weak smile and he kissed her. She kissed him back and hugged him just as tight. "I love you Saku" She smiled "I love you too Syao" Every one of their friends 'awed' at the scene while the 'Titans' checked up on Rachel.

Garfield could'nt seem to let go of her. He asked her many questions and at each she blushed harder. Tara seemed a little bothered by the scene while Kori 'awed' and Richard and Victor only smiled. "Im fine Garfield...really". "Are you positive?" She nodded. "Im glad" He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dominik apprached Syaoran. "Syaoran I had blocked that street and you know I always fix your cars to perfection, I dont know what caused all this!" Syaoran didnt know if to believe him so he just told him "We will talk later Dominik" and he turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Rihcard! Im taking Sakura to the hospital to get a check up...I suggest you do the same for Rachel" Richard nodded and helped Rachel into his car. Syaoran helped Sakura in his car. "Allright everyone, its been a long day, go home!" Syaoran yelled back at the 'Wolf's and the others "You too Titans!" Richard said. With that Syaoran and Richard drove to the hospital and the rest went to do whatever else they had to do.

* * *

Damn, im sorry if this sucked, its 3:30 am and im tired and i was bored thats why i wrote this, but anyways im sorry if it sucks. You know the whole race and conflict scene and wutever else. Ive come to notice that i have way TOO many characters in this story so if i dont wrtie about all of them im sorry, i tried putting everyone in at least once, and ill try to do that once in a while. my main characters are all the 'Wolfs' and 'Titans' but mainly from those are Syaoran, Sakura,Garfield, and Rachel. So im sorry if you dont hear from Tomoyo, Meilin, Ray, Eriol, Kori, Richard or Victor, really sorry. and well ill try to make it funny and just pointless in a few chapters where they just have a fun or regular day cuz too many conflicts in chapters makes it too dramatic...see im warning you now that i might even focus one chapter on rarely talked characters like Victor or something, so do expect this story to be long...but it WILL TAKE FOREVER to finish, allright? k, ive talked enough...Shut up! haha

Sakurali13


End file.
